


Just One Night

by Alli Reid (KAA505)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Set after season 3A, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAA505/pseuds/Alli%20Reid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one night. Can you stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Second little Stiles/Lydia fic that I'm transferring from FF.net. Hope you enjoy!

“I know that something’s been bothering you ever since you went under to find your dad-“ Stiles whirled around and advanced towards her.

“’Went under’? WENT UNDER?! I DIED, LYDIA!! ALRIGHT? I DIED! You don’t just come back from something like that all sunshine and rainbows!” He screamed, turning his back on her once more and throwing his hand up in the air.

“You think I don’t realize that, Stiles? That’s all that I’ve thought about since that night. You, Allison, and Scott. You all DIED. I WAS THE ONE THAT PUSHED YOU UNDER THAT WATER! Then you almost died again when you ran into that tree!

I have been TERRIFIED that Scott is going to call me in the middle of the night saying that you were killed by a kanima or a darach or whatever FUCKING else decides to come because of that shadow around your hearts!

 I have already lost you once, Stiles!! Do NOT make me lose you again!!” Lydia yelled, tears streaming down her face as she released everything she had been feeling since that dreadful day.

Before she could get another word out, she felt lean arms wrap around her, pulling her against Stiles’ warm chest. Lydia clung to him, unwilling to let go. “I haven’t felt right since I woke up. I feel like I’m going out of my freaking mind. It takes everything I have just to be alright.” He murmured in to her hair.

“I know that you probably have to get home but can you stay the night? I just want to know that for tonight, you’ll be safe.” Lydia asked, pulling back to look into his eyes.

 He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I can stay.” He pulled her down on to the bed and held her close.

Just one night.

That was all she needed.


End file.
